My Monster Family
by John2851
Summary: A young human hybrid goes to Monster Island and meets and lives with his farther Godzilla and mother Mothra. And become a legend and let alone live up to the name of the son of the King of Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I always loved all the Godzilla movies, and I hope you will enjoy this story!.**

In Toyo, Japan, a boy named Kevin was celebrating his tenth birthday, with his mom who was his only family. Kevin was different from the other kids, he had black hair but have fiery red eyes and two sharp fangs on his top teeth.

His mom always tells him that his special and unique, and he shouldn't be a shame about it. And so after blowing the candles and eating cake, and ice cream his mom ask "So, pumpkin what did you wish for?". "Well mom my birthday wish is to one day meet my dad". said Kevin.

This made his mom stop and knew that day was going to happen but didn't think it will come now. "Have a seat pumpkin. Mommy has something to tell you". As Kevin took a seat on the couch his mom took a seat beside him and began to talk. "Kevin your dad is very different. His strong, brave, and sometimes a hot head. Your dad was none other than Godzilla".

"Godzilla?. As in the king of monsters? his my dad?". said Kevin who was shocked to learn about this information. "Yeah, its true but don't ask me how we mate it, you're not old enough yet. But anyway he doesn't you exist and I was holding on a one-way ticket to Monster island so you can finally get to meet him.

"Really?. But are sure he won't eat me?". asked Kevin with fear. "Of course not. But I only hold on to this plane ticket in case something happens to me". said Kevin's mom. "But we would be together right?". he asked with sacredness. Then his mom hugged him and told him "Always and forever".

But sadly after two months, Kevin's mom died from illness, and Kevin had no one to take care of him. And now in the apartment trying to avoid going to the orphanage, Kevin was seating in the corner crying and wish she was around. Then suddenly he remembered the plane ticket to Monster island and said "I almost forgot I have my dad. He's the only person well monster that I can live with".

And so he packed some of his clothes and snacks in his bookbag, put on his black cap and walked out. When he made it to the airport the people were asking him why is he going to place filled with dangerous monsters, and said "Well um it's for a reach search video on monsters and its part of my grade".

"Well, alright you can go ahead". said the female worker. After getting on the plane and enjoying first class he made it to Monster Island, and can't wait to meet his dad. When he was dropped off the piolet immediately took off and didn't waste any time.

"Man, and he didn't even say goodbye or good luck". as Kevin when looking at his surroundings. "Alright, dad I'm coming for you, so ready or not". While hiking in the woods, in a cave was Godzilla and his wife Martha who were cuddling together.

"I love you my queen". said Godzilla with a smile. Then Martha looked at her husband and said "I love you too my king". Then both started kissing until Martha's little fairies interrupted them. "We're sorry to bother you two but, there's a human boy on the island". said the twin fairies.

"A human child? Here?. Oh no we need to find him and send him back home". said Martha, in a worried tone. "Oh, really?. Fine let's check this out". said Godzilla, unlike his wife he hates humans all except for one in which was his first girlfriend.

Meanwhile back with Kevin who was climbing up to the mountain, stopped to take a water break. While taking a seat on a rock, taking a drink of water and looking at the beauty of the island. "This place is so cool. I wonder what dads like, maybe we can play ball and go fishing. That would be really cool". said Kevin with a smile.

Then suddenly Kevin heard loud footsteps, making him jump up and saw two monsters. One was the flying moth Martha and his father Godzilla. "I don't know why we should talk to him. This human doesn't understand us". said Godzilla. "We have to try honey. He needs our help". said Martha, looking at the boy with kindness.

But little did they know that Kevin has the ability to talk to monsters, and to him, it was all clear. " Hey excuse me but I understand you". That's when both Godzilla and Mothra looked at Kevin with a surprised look on their faces.

"How can you understand us?. You're only human?". asked Godzilla. " Well, part human actually". said Kevin while drinking his water. "What do you mean part human?". Mothra asked. "Well, Miss. Mothra I'm part monster see". as Kevin show his teeth and eyes.

"Whos you're farther little one?". said Godzilla, as he got a funny feeling about the answer. Being nervous Kevin looked at the two monsters, and said "My father is you. Hi, dad". This made Mothra shock but happy at the same time, but as for Godzilla, he was the most shocked that he now has a legacy and feel the gilt inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After telling them about his gentic makeup, the two monsters were in shock. One was shock mixed with happiness while the other was at shock with glit.

"Did I say something wrong?." asked Kevin who was worried. Mothra was filled with joy cause she always wanted to be mom, but due to the fact that her and Godzilla were two different species, they can't reproduce. But now realizing that Godzilla her husband, mated with a female Human and crested a cute little boy.

"Of course not sweetie. In fact I'm very happy to see and meet you." said Mothra in a happy tone, as Godzilla notice that his wife already got her mother instincts kicking in. Kevin was relieved that they were not mad and said "It's nice to meet you too Mothra. I never thought that you would be married to my dad, even though my mom tells me his grumpy."

Mothra just smiled after hearing the truth about her husband, and said "Indeed he is grumpy on the outside, but in the inside his the sweetest." as she placed a kiss on Godzilla's cheek, making him blush but quickly shake it off and want to know why his son came here.

"Kevin tell me something. Where is your mother?." he asked having a sad feeling that his going to get a sad answer. Kevin smile dropped after hearing the question that his dad ask. "Well, dad my mom died due to being sick. Before she got sick she have brought a one way ticket to Monster Island for me, so I can one day meet you in person."

Godzilla felt pain in his heart, as he find out that his first have passed away and now, the only thing that was left of her is there son. Mothra was sadden to hear that his mom died, and he is so young. "You poor thing. You don't have to worry about anything no more, cause me and your father are going to take good care of you. Godzilla pick him up, so we can take him to our cave." she said as flew back to the cave, as Godzilla gently picks him up and follow his wife.

When they made it to the cave, Godzilla sat him down on the floor while Mothra transformed into a beautiful woman that her clothes the same color as her fur. "How did she do that?." Kevin asked in disbelief. "Oh, that?. Well, you see Kevin, Monster Island is very magical in some way. Even I can do." said Godzilla taking a seat beside his son.

Mothra was in the human sized kitchen making fruit salad for her baby boy, and made fruit juice as well. When she was done making eat it she brought it over to the small table, and said "I hope your hungry Kevin. Because I made my special fruit salad just for you." with a motherly smile.

Kevin smiled at that and ran to the table as he said grace, and went right in eating the fruit while Mothra was watching him with happiness. "This is so good. Thank you." said Kevin taking another bite. "I'm happy that you like sweetie, cause for now on your going to eaten like a prince. Well, actually you are prince." Mothra just now thought about it, while Godzilla just smiled at his wife already being a mom.

Kevin thought about something and ask "I thought that monsters aren't, you know civil?." Then Godzilla said taking a bite of his whole whale "Just because we act like monsters, that doesn't mean we're savages." "Godzilla don't talk with your mouth full dear." said Mothra with stern look, hating to see bad table manners. "Sorry hun." said Godzilla, making Kevin laugh a little bit.

When finish eating his dinner, Mothra was making him a nice warm bath in the very back of the cave that, was the big hot springs that can fit at least a dozen monsters. As she checked the temperature to see if it was just right, she called Kevin to get in so she can give him a good washing.

"I'm going to make sure you get a nice scrub around the ears, and underneath those arms." she said scrubbing his head. "Thanks. Mom." said Kevin, with a smile as he adjusted to the idea of calling Earth's Guardian his mother.

As Mothra was done cleaning she looked at Kevin's eyes, seeing how beautiful they were. "Have your birth mom ever told you that, you have beautiful eyes?." she asked pouring water over his head, to wash the soap suds out.

"Yeah she told me that every time. She said the reason why that kids in my elementary school were picking on me, is because they were jealous of me having different eye colors then them." said Kevin. Mothra nodded her head in agreement and said "That's exactly correct Kevin. They are jealous of you and don't be a shame of your genetics. Ok?."

"Ok, mom I won't be ashamed of my gifts." said Kevin, as he got out of the tub and dry himself off. Then the twin fairies came in showing Kevin his bed, while he was putting on his pajamas. "If you need anything sweetie, then don't be shy to ask me, my fairies, or father. Good night." said Mothra closing the door behind her. "Night mom." said Kevin, as he yawned and went to sleep.

While Kevin was sound asleep, Mothra transformed back into her original form as she joined her husband on the bed, who was reading a monster size book. "He looks just like you. And that's scary." said Mothra who joking as Godzilla put his arm around his wife. "Well, Mothra you got your wish. Your mother now, and Kevin is already warmed up to you." he said closing his book and sat it to the side.

Mothra snuggle up to her husband and kiss him on the lips, and said while yawning "Yeah, I am happy that I'm a mom. We can finally become a family. A monster royal family." she said drifted off to sleep.

Godzilla was happy that his was wife was happy, and now he has a lot of years to catch up with his son, feeling like he deserted him. But in his defense is that he never knew he existed, and he never know why his first love have never told him about his son. "It doesn't matter anymore. My son is here where he belongs, and that's staying with his father and mother." Godzilla said to himself as a blew the candle out and went to sleep.

 **Review and Favor it!. Go Godzilla!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun rises over the Island of Monsters and the birds were singing, at the cave in human form was Mothra making breakfast for her little hybrid child and enjoying it.

She usually just make breakfast for herself and her husband but now she's feeding a child of her own. Godzilla who was eating his usual meal of raw fish and a side of whale, was watching his wife in human form cooking away with a big smile, as she put down freshly baked fish and fruit slices and a helping of it.

"You really are enjoying being a mom don't you Mothra?." Godzilla asked while scratching his head. "Yelp!. Kevin is going to love my food. Right twins?." Mothra asked her fairies who where at there little eating table, and said "Right Mothra!." With a big smile on her face, Mothra walked out the dining room then walked up to the stairs where Kevin was sleeping peaceully.

When Mothra came in and saw her baby boy still asleep, she went in and shake him lightly. Kevin woke up from the shaking and saw his monster mom. "Morning mom." he said rubbing his eyes. "Good morning sweetie. I have breakfast waiting for you down stairs." said Mothra as she gave her child a kiss on the cheek.

After getting a good morning kiss from his new mom, he got out of his bed and then made it back nice and neat. Then he walked down the stairs to see his father still in his monster form eating his food while seeing his mother putting down a cup freshly squeezed fruit juice. "I hope you're hungry Kevin. I went all out of making this great breakfast." said Mothra as she sat down with her baby boy while fixing him a plate.

When Kevin said thank you to his mother and begin eating the Twins wanted to know more about him. To them it was the first time to see a hybrid of a monster and human just seating down and eating breakfast with them. "Hey Kevin?." they both said at once as they got his attention."Yes?." Kevin ask wiping his face off with a napkin. The Twins looked at one another and then looked back at him.

"We were just wondering if you can tell us about yourself." said one of the Twins. This got both Godzilla and Mothra's attention as well, as they wanted to know about their hybrid son of theirs. Kevin gave them a smile and said "Well for starters I love to play basketball, baseball, and I especially love to read comic books." Mothra smiled to know about her son as Godzilla was impressed by what his son's favorite thing to do.

"That's great. And when you're done eating we're going out exploring the island." Godzilla said finish eating. Then Mothra looked at her husband as he was serious about it as she was a little bit worried to let Kevin go out to the jungle of Monster Island. Without saying anything she allow it as Kevin was done eating and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as he was picked up by his father.

Kevin was very excited to go exploring the whole island as Mothra transformed back into her original form and follow, as she was going to keep an eye on the two. "Where are we going to go first dad?." Kevin asked excited to explore. Godzilla smiled as he see his son happy and quickly adjusting his new life as a monster.

"Your going to love seeing the huge water fall of the island. It's the most beautiful thing out here." he said as Kevin was yelling with excitement. When they arrive to the huge water fall, Godzilla sat his son down as he jumped to the pool of the water fall as Mothra transformed back to her human form as jumped in as well.

Godzilla looked at the two as he decided to join in on the family fun. And so he transformed into a muscle strong guy as he went in and play water fights with his wife and son. While Kevin was far away practicing his swimming and holding his breath underwater, Mothra and Godzilla were dancing in the water together and having some alone time.

"You do realize that Kevin has to go to school right?." Mothra asked her husband. Godzilla looked at her and said "Yes I know but you can home school him. I'm pretty his been picked on how he looks in school." Mothra had the same thought as he did as she was thinking about those kids bullying her baby boy. She was known as a peaceful moth but she will go violent if something happens to her son and let alone her husband and fairies.

Godzilla's still to this day has never trusted humans. He always hated them for what they have done to the planet and to his old ancestor from the year 1954. But the outcome of it all was that only one human made him think a little different as his son was an example of it.

Kevin was underwater for about a long time as it got Mothra worried as she went down to pull him out. She checked him and was surprise to see that he was not gasping for air as he was confused to know why she pulled him out. "Mom?. Is there something wrong?." he asked worriedly as Mothra played with his hair. "There's nothing wrong sweetie. Mommy was just worried about you drowning and what not but it looks like you're ok." she said hugging him.

Kevin hugged back as he said "It's alright mom I always do that and I don't get drown or need any air." Godzilla heard what his son said as he figured out that it must have to be him being half monster in which their was nothing wrong about it. After done having fun in the water they got out and dried off as the happy family headed to visit a friend of Godzilla's, as he insisted on letting Kevin meet him.

When they reached to the big cave Mothra yell "Anguirus!. We have someone who wants to meet you!." Suddenly Kevin heard huge foot steps coming from the cave as it was belong to Godzilla's four legged friend as he was alert and said "Hi Godzilla. Hi Mothra. Who's the monster that wants to meet me". Godzilla open his hand showing Kevin to Anguirus as he was shocked to see a hybrid.

"Buddy this my son Kevin. He will be living with me and Mothra since he decided to fly don't here." Godzilla said as he sat Kevin down. Kevin got off of his father's hand and looked face to face with the monster. He smiled as Anguirus was sniffing him and said "You smell half Godzilla and half human. Kevin continue to smile as he said "Yeah I'm human and half monster. I saw on tv every now and then, and I'm a big fan." This made the three monsters smile as they heard what Kevin have said as they don't usually get praised for doing a good deed.

"Why thank you kid. The honor is mine." he said as he looked back at his friends. Then Godzilla said while holding Mothra "Well son your going to fit right in where you belong. An that's living here on this beautiful island." "I plan to dad. I can't wait to go to monster school." Kevin said happily as Mothra chipped in and said "Actually sweetie me and your father have been talking about it, and we came to a decision to let go to your old school in Japan." Kevin was shock to hear as he wondered how his going to go to school if his on the island and his parents are legendary monsters.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll take you to school. And don't worry I know what I'm doing." Mothra said giving him a wink as Kevin felt relief. And so with that being said they hanged out with Anguirus for a little while as they headed back to their cave and have a snack so they can enjoy seating together as a family.

Godzilla was eating a super size crab legs while Mothra was eating a super helping of fruits and vegetables, and Kevin was eating a human size version of what his mom was eating. "You know how to cook crab legs baby." said Godzilla while pulling the meat out of the shell. Mothra was stuffing her mouth as she said "Thanks honey." Then Kevin was done eating and got out the kitchen and headed to his room.

As he went to his room he was playing in his book bag and took out his favorite comic book and then sat down and went to reading it. The Twins were in his room as they wanted to read what's on the book as they love it.

"Comic books are awesome." said both of the fairies as they were reading one of the comics. "Yelp. This is the only thing that is entertaining around here, since mom and dad don't have a tv." said Kevin as his parents had ease dropped on his conversation as they close the door back.

"TV?. Weeeell we can afford it." said Mothra as she was thinking about it. "But what human will offer cable to us monsters?." said Godzilla as he pointing out the true facts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sweet warm Sun rises up on the Island of Monsters making it a sweet morning as Kevin woke up bright and early to begin his readiness for school, as he started to make up his bed and head over to the bathroom to get washed up.

Taking some toothpaste out from the toothpaste container to his toothbrush and start brushing every inch, and even scrubbing his tongue to make sure every germy bacteria was completely clean and fresh. With getting every tooth clean he spit out the residue and finish off with a good mouthwash of Listerine, and gargle spit out the mess. "Next stop is getting dress." Kevin told himself after leaving the bathroom with the lights turned off, and headed back into his room and went take out his school uniform in which was a red collar polo shirt with the schools symbol, as it was the symbol of Ying and Yang. "Sweetie breakfast is ready!." called Mothra from downstairs who was making a big healthy delicious. Kevin smiled when the smell of fresh fruit pancakes hit his nose while putting on his khaki pants on and tighten up his black belt.

"I'm on my way Mommy!." Kevin said grabbing and putting on his black socks and black shoes.

Then he grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs to the dinning room, and grab his seat with the biggest smile that he ever had in his life. Mothra who was in her human form was just done squeezing fresh orange mix grapes juice in three glasses, and then carried them on the tray and sat one down in front of Kevin while the other cup was on her side, and then set the last glass cup in front of a boy by the age of 12 who was similar to his father as he too have red firey eyes and sharp fangs. Confused to who his seeing, Kevin looked up at his mother for an explanation in which Mothra have already prepared herself for this moment.

"Little Larva this is your older brother, Chancezilla. Or we just call him Chance for short." She told him

"Hi baby brother it's so nice to meet you." said Chance before taking his glass cup to drink.

"Hi Chance it's also nice to meet you too, and it's so good to know that I'm not the only child of the King of Monsters." said Kevin before eating his breakfast.

Mothra smiled sweetly when seeing her two boys getting along so well and decided to treat herself in the monster day spa with the other girls, while Godzilla was away with his boys doing guy stuff in which she doesn't want to even know. After breakfast, Kevin grab his book bag and headed out of the cave while Chance was taken his time since his school was on the island. "Don't worry about how you will be going to school, the Twins are going to transport you there in a flash." Chance said, before hearing footsteps from their step pad and saw his sweet beloved girlfriend holding her pink book bag that had a real big red flower on the back.

"Hi Chance!. Good morning to you and your cute baby brother." She said seeing Kevin blush when being called cute.

Chance rolled his eyes with a smile as he can see his girlfriend was sweet talking Kevin, after learning that he had a baby brother that is a hybrid of half monster and human DNA. Kevin immediately liked the girl as she was quite friendly and very nice to be with as she offered her homemade cookies to him. Then Kevin offered his sweet fruit salad to her and she thanked all so happy. "Ok, Ok, Ok Megagirus you had your fun spoiling my baby brother. So give it a rest will ya?." said Chance as he got a kiss on the cheek from his sweet girlfriend. "Wait your the daughter of Megagurius?. As in that super mutated bug?." asked Kevin as that creature have never been seen in years. Megagurius nodded and then said with happiness to set the record straight.

"Well yeah but I'm not the daughter of that Megagurius that your dad have beaten. You see their was two dragonflies that went right through the Black Hole Cannon, one was the bug that rounded up getting blown into ashes while my mom flew away and start her new life here on Monster Island." When Megagirus finish her explanation on her origin story to Kevin, The Fairies appeared form thin air and was now standing on the flat rock as the two were excited to take Chance to school. "Ready to go to school sweetie?!." asked both of them at the same time. "Uh huh, I'm ready to go to school you two. Bye Chance. Bye Megagurius." Kevin said, before he and the Fairies disappeared from their eyes. When saying a quick goodbye to the three, both Chance and Megagurius walked down holding each others hands as the two headed to Monster School as their slogan was **Young** **Monsters Are The Next Big Thing, that it yet to come behind those doors.**

"Your baby brother is really cute." Megagurius said, loving the hybrid so much already.

"Yeah, but I still don't get why Mom and Dad won't enroll him to our school. I mean his not entirely human." Chance pointed out, thus causing Megagurius to stop walking.

Confused as to why they stopped, Chance thought that he might said something wrong or say something that got his girlfriend upset.

"Chance your baby brother is not aggressive like us. He won't last an hour in our school and live to tell about it." said Megagirus

"But if he can just last an hour well then maybe he can be tough, and maybe he can come to our school." said Chance, right before getting a smack across the head.

"Owe hey, what is that for?. Baby it's not that personal." He said rubbing his sore head.

"You can't make someone into something that they are not Chance. And you know it." She said, before entering the rock structure building.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"So tell us young prince how's school?." said both Fairies who where on each shoulder of Kevin's.

"Well." Kevin took the time to finish eating his snack form school said. "It was great!. We learned about earthquakes and the water cycle, plus we watched a really cool good movie!."

"Oh, that's great!. We can't wait to sneak in to your school one day!." The Fairies said in great excitement.

Kevin chuckled while on his way to his new home as he couldn't wait to lay down on his bed and wait for dinner, while his mother on the other hand was already making dinner as she was currently in the kitchen gutting up her freshly caught fish, that was the size of their own dinner table. Mothra was too busy prepping tonight's dinner with the chopping of onions, green and red peppers, carrots, cabbage, and even fruits, Kevin went up the stairs towards his room and into his bedroom.

Dropping down his book bag in the corner of his room, Kevin layed down on his amazing comfortable bed and quickly doze off in sleep and left his mind to dreaming and ignoring the world around him. During the time both Chance and Megagirus just came back from another day of school and was now entering the cave, where they saw Chance and Kevin's mom setting the table down with the huge plate of fish already roasted to perfection with an apple in its mouth for flavor. Mothra looked up smiling to see the kids arrived just in time for dinner as she is going to need a lot of help eating the meal that she prepped, since her husband wasn't going to be home in the next few days since he and the other male monsters were out having their guys trip.

"Queen Mothra your food smells absolutely delicious." Megagirus said, taking a good sniff of the hot steam hitting her nostrils.

"Yeah, mom you truly out done yourself once again." Chance said, licking his lips as his mouth couldn't wait to have a taste of the sweet honey roasted fish.

Mothra smiled sweetly while lifting the jug of fresh natural fruit juice in wooden cups.

"Happy to hear you two!. Now if you can, can you two go upstairs and wake up Kevin?. His been sleeping all this time and he needs his third meal of the day." She said, seating down in her Queen size chair.

Chance and Megagirus nodded and went up the stairs to Kevin's bedroom and went in and see a sleeping young hybrid, who had his thumb in his mouth making Megagirus ahhh in cuteness. Chance rolled his eyes from none jealously as he went over and grinned. "Wake up baby brother!. W. A. K. E." He spelled while having his fingers tingling away on Kevin's stomach and armpits. This idea worked outstanding as Kevin was chuckling and then turned into laughter as Megagirus can't help but laugh her butt off, from seeing the two siblings bond so quickly and see her boyfriend loved the idea of not being the only Prince of the Monsters and let alone the only child.

Kevin waked up with new found energy and see his brother and his girlfriend, Chance pulled him off the bed and gave him a good hug. "Mom said to come down and eat. We're having seafood for dinner!." Chance said, after letting him go and gave the boy his personal space. "Oh, right!. I love seafood!." Kevin said, already out ran the two preteens and headed downstairs. The two catch up with the young boy and take their place at the dinner table and ate like true royalty.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Plus, a shout-out to Chancezilla for letting me use his character and the other character. Don't forget to leave a review!.**


End file.
